As Prickly as a Rose
by Makorra123
Summary: "I don't want to live anymore. I want to die."/ I never understood why they put me here. Why do they have such hope for me? They think if that they just throw me in here, that I'll have a better judgement in life than before. But they shouldn't worry about me anymore, I am nothing. I've lost everything. But just 259 days left until I'm gone, for good... Warning: Suicide thoughts.


**As Prickly as a Rose**

_Love is like a rose, it's beautiful on the outside…. But there's pain hidden somewhere._

* * *

**Korra**

She could do it. It was _that _simple. She stared at it from across her bed. The palms of her hand were sweating and her face felt heated with pain, confusion, _desire._ Korra wiped the palms of her hand on the bed spread and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

She stood up and walked up to the desk, containing the knife. _I need to do this, _she told herself. _Maybe if I do this, he'll leave her for me. He probably wouldn't, though. The next avatar can handle this situation better than I could now. _The thought of the new avatar after her pleased Korra inside.

She imagined him as a baby in the earth kingdom, with two happy parents playing with him. But then Korra, felt the hurt the child would go through. The white lotus would probably take him away from his family, like they did to her. They would train him in all the elements, ready to fight Amon.

But what if Amon wins if she does this?

What if Amon takes over Republic City. He would hold all benders hostage as prisoners. Removing their faith for help. The thought sent shrills down Korra's spine. She suddenly thought about the pros and cons about what she was going to do.

She took a deep breath and quickly swiped the knife off of the desk. She then slid open her door a bit to check if there was anyone outside the hallway. The coast was clear. Korra sighed and slid the door shut, making sure to use the lock this time. Korra absentmindedly gripped the handle of the knife and shut her eyes.

_It will be okay, Korra. People do this all the time. I doubt that anyone will miss me anyway. _Was she really going to consider doing this to herself? Was it really worth the pain of dying? Korra knew that she was in an emotional state right now, considering that she just escaped from being held hostage by a blood bender.

She thought of Bolin and all of the laughs that they've shared in the past months. She thought of Tenzin and how he acted as her own father to her. She thought of Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo, hoping that they would have a wonderful future. She even thought of Asami, how selfless the beauty was. Thinking of the Sato girl immediately made Korra go on the verge of crying.

Lastly, she thought of Mako. Korra remembered how vulnerable the firebender acted when he told her his back story. How confused he was when she admitted her feelings to him. She remembered how harshly he rejected her, and quickly recovered back to the Sato girl.

By now, Korra was sobbing with tears. She looked at her mirror across from her room. Her reflection looked nothing like the lively and brash avatar she was a few months ago. Was is the keyword. Her eyes traveled up to the knife, which she held a few inches away from her stomach.

Korra took a deep breath, and considered that this was for the best. Again, she counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

"I'm sorry, Aang." With those three words, Korra jammed the knife into her stomach. The pain was so unbearable, her body mentally reacted and unintentionally made her scream. Korra's lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud. The knife rolled out of her hand, away from her body.

* * *

**Mako**

Mako sat in the waiting room with Asami, Bolin, and the airbending family. His foot impatiently tapped on the floor. There were so many thoughts that went through his mind right now. All of the, "She will be okay, Makos'", he knew were lies. He couldn't trust Korra now, knowing that she would actually do that to herself.

He couldn't trust anyone now.

His mind wandered to a world of its own. Why would Korra do this to herself? Why is she so emotionally unstable? Is it my fault? Will she be alright? Will Amon find out and try to kill her, while she's this vulnerable? These thoughts made his blood boil.

Mako felt as if they've been waiting here for years. Bolin tried to calm him down, but Mako ignored him. Bolin, so optimistic and naïve. He put on some fakes smiles and laughs as Bolin tried to lighten up the mood with his jokes. Mako then looked at his girlfriend, Asami.

She looked just as tired as Mako was. He then felt bad for what she went through. Just a couple of weeks ago, she was living the life everybody would kill for. Asami was so nice to his brother and himself, giving them gifts and taking them out. She was showing them the finer things they could never have. He remembered how hurt she was by finding out the truth about her own father. It must've taken real guts to betray their own flesh and blood like that. The guts that Mako could never have.

Mako felt guilty as he watched his girlfriend yawn, with dark circles under her usually flawless skin. Mako groaned to himself as he slid down the chair he was occupying.

His eyes traveled down the hallway to the ER, where Korra was. He suddenly felt the anger boil inside of himself once again. What was taking the doctors so long? Can't they save her at all? She is the avatar, for Pete's sake! If they let her die, well then we're all doomed. All hope and faith will be in the hands of a tiny infant.

Mako then cursed the spirits for letting him having to go through this once again. This was just like déjà vu to him. Losing his parents was a horrifying experience to Bolin and him. Thinking about his parents, brought tears to the firebender's eyes.

Mako wiped the tears away with his gloved hand, before anyone noticed that he was crying. He then turned around to look at the time; 2:48 a.m.

Mako sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky hair. This was going to be a very interesting night.

* * *

**Korra**

Korra groggily awakened and noticed an IV needle stuck inside of her hand. _Either I'm alive or the spirit world looks a lot like a hospital room, _she thought to herself. Korra tried to sit up, but groaned in pain as she realized that her whole stomach area was wrapped.

"Damn it, why am I still alive?" Korra half yelled and asked. A few seconds later, a doctor came in carrying a clipboard, behind her was Tenzin. "We thought we lost you there, Avatar Korra," the doctor said as she checked Korra's heart rate. Korra huffed and tried to close her eyes again.

"Councilman Tenzin, a word please," the doctor said. Tenzin looked at Korra, frowned, then followed the doctor outside of the room. Korra tried to hear what they were saying outside. She heard them exchange some words, then after a few minutes, the yelling began.

"What do you mean we have to put her there?!" A very angry Tenzin yelled.

"Councilman Tenzin, calm down. Just for a few weeks, we need to make sure that she'll be stable, before going back to her regular life," she heard the doctor say.

Korra was confused. Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Put her where? In jail? The fire nation? Earth Kingdom? Boiling Rocks?

Finally she heard Tenzin begin to talk again. "If you think that's the best thing to do, then I agree."

The doctor sighed. The door handle turned and Korra quickly shut her eyes again. She heard Tenzin sigh. "You can open your eyes, Korra. I know you're not really asleep." Korra opened her eyes to be greeted with the grey ones of Tenzin's. "Why am I still alive, Tenzin? Why doesn't anyone get it? I don't want to be alive anymore! I just want to die already!"

"Korra, that is enough!" Tenzin yelled back at her with more fury. Korra clamped her mouth shut and shifted on the bed.

Tenzin groaned and stroked his beard. He sat down on the chair right next to her bed. "Korra, we have to send you to a mental institution."

* * *

**Damn! Did you guys enjoy reading this story. I've never written a kind of dark/angst story before, so I thought to give it a try.**

**Tell me what you think. The review box is just down there!**


End file.
